Le Dragon Rouge
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: From the ashes of a fallen clan of shinobi. Three kunoichi, Kinu, Toki, and Okoi are on the trail of a Yakuza boss and his plan to set up a base in Grandville. Can Archibald LeBrock help three female ninja avenge the murder of their clan. Rated M for blood, violence, and female ninjas.
1. Chapter 1

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 1: Nightshade (The Ways of Old)**

The world is changing. To some, the only way is to find their place in it or perish. The ways of the my clan have safeguarded the helpless and the weak for centuries under the cover of the night. Some call us 'hired blades' or 'assassins'. We live in the forests, but our ways of fighting are a closely guarded secret. My name is Kinu, I am a ninja.

I am a kind of ninja called a kunoichi, by that alone you know I am female. My skills are as good as any mans. When it comes to my work, I have guidelines. One: I work in both day and night. Two: I only use blades, as well as my fighting techniques, I will never use guns. Three: Uphold the honor of the clan, give your life to protect others.

I am a Pine Marten by species. My kind have lived for centuries. You will never see my face. Once you see the whites of my eyes, you will be dead. I can clear a room of armed soldiers in seconds. Now I never kill indiscriminately, I focus on one target. I have a plethora of weapons that I have trained with ever since I first learned how to walk.

My first weapon is the sword. My sword's blade is double-edged and shaped much like a western sword with a handle made of black lacquered wood. My sword does not have a tsuba, making it easier for conceal carry. I also wear armbands made of black leather and steel with three long blades on each side shaped much like the fins of a shark.

There are two others that join me on my assignments. One is my little sister Toki, and the other is a Black Fox named Okoi. Black is the color of a kunoichi, or shinobi in general. We kunoichi wear bandannas, and cut our hair short and boyish so that we can move faster. We wear sleeveless dogi, and pants with deep cuts around the hip area.

We wear black bandaging around the shins and ankles and around our forearms under our armor. Other than swords, our arsenal of weaponry include shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs, 'black eggs' either filled with powdered glass, the kusari-gama (a sickle and chain), the manriki (a chain weapon), shuko (hand claws), and ashiko (foot spikes).

Okoi is my best friend. Like Toki, she has been at my side ever since we started training as pups. As we are ninja, our height and weight are seen as average. Toki, Okoi and I stand 5'7 and 142lbs. We have muscle and large powerful thighs. In the dark of the night following the trees and the old merchant roads, we ventured into the city of Edo.

We keep full and buxom figures because there are times we need to use some...extra persuasion. We also have the athleticism to climb trees, and run fast and jump across rooftops. I was the assignment leader, and sent Okoi to scour the rooftops of a Yakuza clan homestead. Okoi looked back from the roof signaling that there are six guards.

In nodded back, and nodded to my sister to tell her to move in. We covered our faces with our masks so only our eyes are exposed. Toki used a Fukiya with a dart laced with poison to knock out one of the guards. We then ran out of the woods in silence and stealth. We had orders to kill the guards, but keep the objective alive. I went in first.

A samurai was about to draw his sword, but as soon as there was a glimmer of steel from his sword I was on him. I stabbed him through the chest, twisted and cut to the left in a slash. Blood sprayed out of him, and colored the screen door red with blood. Before the other could raise the alarm, Toki hit him between the eyes with a shuriken.

His eyes stared up at the ceiling with a shuriken in his skull. I slashed the blood off my sword as two more saw us, "There they are! Get them!" one cried out. I took the right and Toki took the left. I used my arm-blades to trap his sword, spun around and slit his throat with my sword. Toki, reacted, throwing a kunai into the eye of the other samurai.

My little sister grabbed a grip on the back of his head, and slammed his face into a wooden support beam to push the kunai into his brain. I nodded to my sister in approval. Our sensei taught her well. We went further into the home, and ran into Okoi killing the other guards stabbing one in the heart, spinning over his back and slashing the other.

Okoi took care of the other two as we infiltrated the home. Something felt odd about this place. Usually there are more guards as Yakuza tend to be paranoid. This one is named Matsumoto, he is as cunning as the fox he is, "You Koga never cease to amaze me, but I feel you have come here for nothing," He said like he was talking to himself.

"I know you are here, so reveal yourselves," He commanded with sweet words that were laced with poison, "ah yes...I must say it is a pleasure to be in the company of such beautiful ladies," I squinted my eyes at him. Toki then growled. I put hand on her shoulder to tell her to stop, "let the older teach the younger, you are indeed a good sister,"

"What are you planning, Matsumoto?" I asked demanding an answer from him. The one thing that stands out about Boss Matsumoto from the others is that he is young. With youth comes ambition. He smiled, and chuckled at my words. I wanted to lop off his head there and now, but I still had my orders from my clan leader, and relaxed my grip.

"This country has no need for your kind anymore...you have lost your usefulness, what would be the point of shinobi if there is nothing left to kill?" He asked rather poetically, "as of now, my men are planning a little...visit," He surveyed me, then my sister, and then Okoi, "as the people from the west say 'out with the old...and in with the new,',"

I growled and held him down, "Now, now, Kinu...are you really going to go against your orders? That would dishonor your clan," Matsumoto said with a smirk. I growled, and slashed his cheek with my steel shuko. He got up on his own power when I got off him, "you can call me a friend really, I am helping you find your place in this new world,"

We left the compound with a smoke bomb, and headed back to our clan headquarters to find them in flames. The grounds were silent with the fire roared, and flames burned bright. Matsumoto's men left no survivors. Men, women, and children were all slain by the gun. In our sadness, Okoi brought something to me attention as she hugged me.

"Kinu-chan, I found this at the compound, the name sounds like a foreigner, I feel it maybe a clue," said Okoi handing me a piece of ripped paper from Matsumoto's home. I nodded a single nod to her, and took the piece of paper. There was a name on there. Okoi was right, the name sounded like a foreigner like the ones in Edo and Yokohama.

"Hmm...Tiberius Koenig...let's go ladies, I feel we need to pay Matsumoto-san another visit," I said, and the three of us nodded a single nod in unison. We came back to the Matsumoto residence the next morning to find the house was completely empty, "he's not here," I said to the my two comrades, "where could he have gone?" I asked myself.

"Onee-chan, what about that name that Okoi-san found? Could this Tiberius Koenig be a friend of his?" Toki asked, I nodded at the possibility. With that, we had a heading and sneaked aboard a ship bound for the west toward a city called 'Grandville'. Matsumoto-san will pay for his actions as one should know not to mess with the affairs of ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 2: Appointed Tasks**

Never in my life have I ever seen a city like Grandville. My sister and I got off the ship with Okoi watching out backs, and jumped up to a port crane to get a view of the area, "We must find our way around the city, and find a place to lay low," I explained in a whisper to my little sister and my best friend. Toki is only younger than me by one year.

"I have never seen a city with so many lights, and so many people." said Toki with child-like wonder. I have to admit, she is right. This city is indeed very beautiful, but when something in gilded in gold, it does not take much to scratch the surface to expose the rot. I placed a hand on her shoulder. I could see her smiling underneath her mask.

"Focus, Toki-san, we have a mission at hand," Okoi said lightly scolding her, and tapping her head. Okoi crawled forward on the crane, and looked out at the city before our eyes, "Kinu-chan, I suggest we go into the city and look around, maybe we can find a place to stay and form a plan of attack," Okoi said, Toki then nodded in agreement.

I looked down at the streets at what appeared to be two policemen on patrol, "We stick to the rooftops and stay together," I instructed, we nodded to each other and, using the traditional 'ninja run', we ran and leaped from rooftop to rooftop with the utmost silence. Okoi happened to spot a place in the city. I had my doubts about her choice.

"This looks like a Yūkaku (red light district)," I replied, keeping my voice down and surveying the area below. There were many scantily-clad women of all species wooing the passing men. I gulped and took a breath, and nodded to Okoi's plan. Just then, we heard a scream and saw two lizards ganging up on a woman, a shrimp from the looks of it.

"That maybe so...but we have trouble, Onee-san," said Toki watching the events unfold in the alley. It was time to make a move. Suddenly, we appeared in front of the two lizards. I felt it was best we don't kill them, but at the least teach them a lesson. Instead of using my sword, I had another weapon in mind. Something we call 'Black Eggs'.

I had one filled with concentrated chili oil which I threw into the eyes of one of the attackers. As he cried and covered his eyes in pain, I pounced with an elbow and the knee to his face, knocking flat on his back. One pulled out a gun from a holster. Okoi disarmed him easily while Toki grappled him down in an arm-lock, and dislocated his arm.

"Merci...Merci beaucoup," said the lady in a language I did not understand. I tilted my head bemusedly at her words, but logic told me she was saying 'thank you' for saving her from those two men. I could see it in her eyes that she was frightened by our appearances. That is the point of our appearance after all. Yet I had a favor to ask of her.

I decided to use sign language, and see if she would understand that until the police came on to the scene, probably because they overheard the sounds of those men we took care of. The shrimp escaped while we faced the two policemen, "Don't move...now hands in the air!" one of the policemen commanded, but we still held our ground.

I unsheathed my sword, not to attack but to lure the policemen into a trap. As they attacked, I threw down a smoke bomb and we made our escape to the roof, but they still spotted us, "There they are! On the roof! get them!" one officer called out. Soon there were tens of them chasing after us. We ninja always have something up our sleeves.

I turned to Toki and Okoi as we ran and gave them a nod. From a small hip pouch, they threw out makibishi (caltrops) scattering them all over the roof. They fell holding their feet, and calling out in pain while other policemen tripped over them. Bullets were flying at us from behind. Luckily none of them hit us as we leap from roof to roof.

The sounds of pistols echoed through the night, but we ninja are not perfect. When we came down to the street below, the people around us began to panic as policemen surrounded us on. There was nowhere left to run, so we surrendered to them. There was no need for us to kill ourselves to avoid capture. These men are doing their jobs.

A raccoon in what looks like an expensive coat and hat came out to greet us. I was guessing he was the one in charge of these men. To my eyes, he is handsome, "So...these were the ones who attacked Tiberius Koenig's men? I feel you ladies need to accompany me to the station," He ordered though I still did not understand what he was saying.

When I heard the name 'Tiberius Koenig', I wondered if he could provide us with information. with a push in the back and just like that, we were arrested. Our hands were bound, and we were placed in a room with a single light, "Now then," said the raccoon taking a seat and facing us, "what brings you to my city? Surely you are not tourists,"

He chuckled, "I am sorry, forgive me for my rudeness, I am Chief Inspector Rocher, may I ask what your names are, ladies?" He asked, we said nothing and looked back at him, "that is perfectly fine, you don't have to answer that question, but I feel that I must get to the point of this matter at hand," He looked at the three of us in the eye.

"You've beaten up two of Tiberius Koenig's men, and put several of my men in intensive care, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" He asked, the three of us just looked at each other and back at him, "I don't know who or what you are, but you cannot be running amuck in my city, do you understand me?" He asked, we said nothing.

He scratched his chin and smiled a light grin, "Not talking, hmm? Well then, let's see what is under that mask," He said reaching slowly toward my face. In clan custom, a kunoichi can only have her mask taken off if she is around the comrades in a secluded area or if she falls in love with a man, and I am certainly not in love with a policeman.

I dodged his hand, and slammed his face into his desk by the back of his head. This alerted two other policemen to enter the room, but he gestured them to stop where they were, "Maybe a night in the holding cell will do you ladies some good, maybe then you will be rested and more willing to cooperate," He said holding back a bloodied nose.

We were disarmed and placed in a cell. We had no time to waste. I waited for the guards to fall asleep before we made a move. When they did, we commenced our escape. I had a needle shuriken hidden in my sash, and I picked the lock on my shackles. Smiling under their masks, Toki and Okoi did the same while I picked the lock on the door.

We sneaked out of our cell, and gathered our weapons with very little noise, but not enough to wake up the guards. Once we had our weapons, Okoi opened up a window and helped me and my sister out and she followed with our help pulling her out. We needed to find Tiberius Koenig and Boss Matsumoto, and find out what they are planning.

We needed to find someone who knows the city, and can speak our language. We needed to find a place to stay, and plan out the attack. On one hand, we are just doing what we do the best although this will be our toughest mission. On the other, I would find it amusing to see the look on that raccoon's face when he finds out we escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 3: Day and Night, Night and Day**

That morning, we woke up to continue the mission. Using the cover of a bridge, we bathed in the waters of the Seine. As we dressed ourselves, one thing became perfectly clear. We are foreigners in a foreign land, and now we are fugitives on the run thanks to an encounter with the police. It has also come to my attention that we need food.

"Kinu-san, why does it seem like when we take one step forward, we take two steps backwards?" Okoi asked putting back on her tabi and bandaging back up her ankles, she had a fair point. We are so close to our objective traveling to this city, but we still do not know what he is planning. The only thing we can rely on at the moment are theories.

"We need to find out what he is planning before we can strike, until then, let us find some food," I instructed to the others, "we each take a one city block, and meet at the top of that church in half an hour," we split up and took our time finding food to eat. To us, this is not considered stealing. Stealing is against the law only if you get caught.

Using a kunai and some twine tied to the pommel, and lowered it down while my unsuspecting victim had his back turned. I pulled the food up, and went on my way to the top of the old church. I am unfamiliar with this food. It smells like chicken, but has a texture like tonkatsu and looks like to a brick. I soon met back up with Toki and Okoi.

Okoi found what looked like Teppanyaki steak with potatoes that looked to have been cooked in oil and wrapped in wax paper. Toki found some bread filled with something that did not look like red bean paste. We shared our food with each other. We found that the food was good, very good. Yet there was something about that chief-inspector.

Yet my sister beat me to it, "Onee-san, what do you think of that policeman, what's-his-name...Rocher-san?" Toki asked as we concluded breakfast. A year has passed since my husband Ujio died at Shiroyama. He was a samurai, and I was a ninja. It was a forbidden love, but a love none the less. I am not sure that I am ready for another man.

Ever since the Satsuma Rebellion was suppressed by the Imperial Army, more westerners come to the country. It seemed Matsumoto was part of these social changes. Okoi, my sister, and I are the last of our kind. My husband was one of the last samurai, and he died honorably on the battlefield, but it was a coward's weapon that killed him.

"I feel he can be useful to our cause, he must know something about Matsumoto-san...or Tiberius Koenig," I replied, still sticking to the mission objective. I know my sister is only trying to help, and I am thankful for it. Toki patted me on the shoulder. We now have food in our bellies for the moment. Now we needed a place to hide from the police.

We are not afraid of the police, but their numbers on the streets have increased over the past few days. We could not rest in the trees, or on the rooftops. For the night, the towers of the church will have to do. When night fell on Grandville, we armed ourselves, pulled up our masks and went to work. We needed to find someone who can help us.

Okoi came back from a patrol, "We best stay to the rooftops, there are police patrolling the streets," Okoi informed me. That is to be expected from them. I gave Okoi and my little sister a single nod to tell them it was time. We ran from building to building leaping from rooftop to rooftop on separate routes, but still going in the same direction.

I could feel the cool breeze against my face, arms and hips as I ran with all haste that was until I came across the station where the chief-inspector worked. From the view outside, I could see him talking with a man. It was a badger. The biggest man I had ever laid eyes on. I signaled Okoi and Toki to halt, and move to the roof of the station.

It seems the three of us have more to worry about than just the chief-inspector and his policemen, but this one as well. That was until he looked out the window, and saw me. For a man of his size, he can move quite fast, "Police! You're nicked, Sweetheart!" called out the badger in the blue hat, and blue jacket and the chase had now begun.

I signaled my sister and Okoi to keep moving, and head back to the church towers. Another one was after us, a sharp-dressed rat with a monocle. I was surrounded on both sides as the two of them got me in a pincer. I had my hand on my sword, "Now, now, we don't want any trouble, we just want to have a lil' chit-chat, my dear," said the rat.

I threw down a smoke bomb. Before he could draw his pistol, I threw a kunai into the barrel and a shuriken to his hand. I attacked him with a punch into the gut, and knee into a back handspring kick to the chin. I heard a sound when he fell backwards that told me was wearing armor. He got back up easily, and wiped the blood from his chin.

The sound of a gunshot rang out behind me, nearly missing my foot. I leaped back in a flip, and landed feet first on the badger's shoulders, "A fine display of acrobatics, dearie," said the rat named Roderick. I snarled lightly seeing the cane was a gun. I hit the badger on the head with the back of my sword, and flipped off of his shoulders.

I launched a steel manriki to entangle the cane, and pull him toward a jumping knee to the chin, and leaped off the back of his head to make my escape. I thought I could get away, but I was wrong. This big badger does not give up, an admirable trait, "You've caused enough trouble tonight, I'm bringing you in, Sweetheart," said the badger.

This badger is tough, and I like tough opponents just like Chief-Inspector Rocher. When I fought him a few rooftops back, I was able to assess his weaknesses. Large opponents like him are usually vulnerable around the head, and the back of the knees. Now with this knowledge at hand, I knew how to defeat him, but I will not kill him.

From what I felt on his shoulders, his armor is held up by leather straps. I had an idea. His umbrella revealed a sword. It is a thin blade, probably designed by precision thrusts. I unsheathed my sword, and took up the stance for a fight, "Have it your way!" cried the badger. I am surprised he can use that sword after I wounded his hand.

I moved to the side as he thrusted toward my chest. I used sword to break the blade, and rolled over his back to appear behind him. He turned to face me with no blade to fight with. I smiled under my mask at my opponent, and slashed at him with the speed that we ninja are known for. I have no intention to kill him, but instead amuse myself.

There was a look of shock in his eyes. I slowly sheathed my sword back in the scabbard. When the handle and the scabbard clicked, the badger's jacket and his clothes were cut to pieces and the cut straps caused the armor to fall off as well. I gave him his hat to cover himself, and patted him on the shoulder before escaping into the darkness.

I saw the sharp-dressed rat and the chief-inspector arrive on the scene while I escaped, and met back up with Toki and Okoi at the church, "So who was that man?" asked Toki sharpening her sword with a whetstone, "I have never seen a badger that big before," Toki added. I laughed lightly, I wonder what his partner will make of him now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 4: Better Off Dead**

We got away from one obstacle, but there was a bigger one, "Well, well, look what we have here, boys?" It was Matsumoto, smiling with that poisonous grin, "If you want my honest opinion, I figured you would have stayed back in Edo," He stated, but before we could attack him, I was struck in the back of the head with the stock of a rifle.

I woke up in a room. My ankles were tied to the floor with my legs spread, and my wrists tied to the ceiling. My sister and my friend were waking up as well, "Comfortable? I hope so," said the Yakuza boss entering the small room, and turning on a bright light, "I must say, I am impressed you traveled all the way to Grandville," He stated.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. He chuckled at my words which annoyed me. I could feel him circling around me slowly, and hitting me in the back with the mune (unsharpened inside edge) of his katana. It stung as he was hitting me with all his power. His smile told me he was enjoying this. Matsumoto enjoyed the suffering of others.

"To bring you to justice, no one wants a murderer walking the streets, people would fear for their lives," Matsumoto said innocently, and slammed the blade into my stomach while my friend and my sister were beaten with wooden bokken. Our cries of pain were bringing him pleasure. Yet his men were not just hired guns, but Imperial Soldiers.

"And you...Kinu-chan, have hands that stained with blood," He whispered into my ear, and signaled his men to stop, "you ladies have killed six of my men in Edo, but that is not all, there was a massacre in the human village of Ikeda, witnesses say they saw you three at the scene, killing men, women, and children? How could you?" he asked,

"You lying son-of-a," Okoi cursed in a growl, but was punched in the cheek by one of Matsumoto's soldiers. The fox smiled, circling around us slowly like a vulture over a carcass. I could feel his hand touching me where he had just beaten me. Our masks were still on. I suppose that means he prefers a muffled scream to go with spilling blood.

"Now why would I lie, when so many witnesses saw you at the scene?" He replied with a smile, and walked over to a table where our weapons were laid out, "hmm...a double-edged Shikomizue, this is very good steel too...as expected off the Koga, but since you are Kunoichi, even your bodies...are weapons," he stated sheathing his sword.

His hand was gentle as he touched me, "Mmm...these large...soft breasts," He purred, and moved to my sister and Okoi as his snaking hand touched her rear which had just been hit by a wooden bokken, "and such buxom figures, most women back home would be very jealous of you, from what I have seen here, you ladies would fit in perfectly,"

"I will let you in on a little secret," He said in a whisper, but just loud enough for the others to hear. I breathed heavily having felt the steel of his blade on my body, "I killed your husband," I had never felt so shocked, and so angry in my life. My husband's killer was standing before me, "that is right, loathe me, hate me, I was just a soldier,"

"And do not even think about going to trial for your actions, I am Yakuza, I am judge...I am jury...and in your case...I am executioner," I said touching my cheek, "there is one thing you three should know...look around you, at this soldiers, their uniforms, their guns, so now you know...everything that I do...I do for my country, I do for Japan,"

"Your duty is to kill, and this world has no need for killers...anymore, this is my justice...let them go," He ordered the soldiers. His men looked back at him, not sure if they heard him, "did you heard me...let them go," the soldiers nodded, and followed their orders. The bindings from our wrists and ankles. I felt my legs quiver as I hit the floor.

"You should be thankful for my mercy...Kinu-chan," He said kneeling down to get a look at me, and admiring his own sickening handiwork, "but I enjoy the hunt, and the thrill of every hunt...is in the chase, take back your weapons, I prefer a challenge with my prey," Our weapons were thrown down at our feet, and left the room with his men.

The sweat stung in my fresh wounds. My body was broken as I tried to get back to my feet. Through the pain, I tried to help up Toki and Okoi, but I found myself blacking out. I don't remember what happened after that. The next day, I woke up to find my sister and Okoi bandaged up. They still had their masks on, just as we were taught.

"Oh you're awake?" said our caretaker, she was a badger, and a very pretty one with hair as black as Hokkaido coal, and eyes the color of jade. Her body was as white as fresh fallen snow, "you did not look well when I found you...you and your friends were floating in the Seine last night," she explained, though I could not understand her.

"ここはどこ? ("Where am I?")," I asked, the badger did not seem to understand me either as she tilted her head bemusedly at me, "あなたは誰? ("Who are you?")," Once again it seems language differences are going to be a problem. Neither me nor Toki and Okoi spoke English. The badger cleared her throat as if to try again to communicate.

"-You did not look well, when I found you in the river, I was the one taking care of you, my name is Billie-," said the badger. it surprised me how well she could speak Japanese for a westerner. Toki looked a little more surprised than I did. We maybe the same height and weight, and look alike, but she still needs to grow up a little more.

It is the best way to tell us apart from each other. It makes me wonder what this badger does for a living. She must interact with a variety of people in order for her to speak Japanese that fluently. We bowed to her to express our thankfulness for her taking us into her care, "-Gratitude for your help, Billie-san, but we do not have much time-,"

"-I know who you are, and-," Before she could say anything, we left out the window to the roof. I left a small note with a simple 'thank you' on it. We needed to find another place to settle. Matsumoto and his men are going to be out and about. I had thought about what Toki said a few days ago, and yet I still think about Chief Inspector Rocher.

"Onee-san, Matsumoto-san's soldiers are going to be looking around the church we have been staying at, I know of another place, I believe it is called the Sacred Heart," Toki said, Okoi seemed to be in agreement with her. I nodded to let them know we have a heading as we ran as fast as our feet can take us. I looked to see where we last stayed.

There were policemen at the door, and seemed to be questioning the church's priest. Judging by his hat, I saw that one of them was Rocher-san. He seems to have recovered from his bloody nose. A few minutes later, we rested in the branches of a tree overlooking a beautiful white church, "This is it, Onee-san, do you think Matsumoto will come?"

"The best thing is keep him guessing," Okoi stated to both me and my younger twin sister, "Kinu-san, let us stay here for a few days, and on the move to another location, that way we can keep up our strength as well," we pulled down our masks, and rested in the tallest tower. This was not going to be an evening we will forget any time soon.

"Okoi-san is right, it will take him a few days to pick up our trail, if not sooner for him," I replied, not doubting that badger I encountered last night. While Toki and Okoi were sleeping, I pulled up my mask and decided to go out. I climbed up to the top of the tallest tower on the church. I needed to find the Chief Inspector, and see what he knows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 5- Under the Black Veil **

My injuries had healed, but Rocher-san needs to know just what kind of threat he is facing for the sake of the city he protects. The only thing worse than a madman, is his ambition. While my sister and Okoi were asleep, I went out and found him leaning on a gaslight, "-Come out, I know you are there, you have my word, I won't hurt you-"

Using my strong legs and twine rope, I looked at him from an upside down view. I had to keep my voice down, but still I think I can have a conversation with him, "-I did not know you spoke Japanese, you speak it quite well for a westerner-" I replied looking at him in the eye. Thanks to my mask, that is the only thing he can see on my face.

"-I learned, I was assigned to train the police officers in Edo before I became a chief-inspector-" He replied, one thing I admire about him is that Rocher-san is a man of honor, "-my question to you is what are you and your friends doing in my city? I have orders to have you all arrested and charged with murder,-" He said, I knew the truth.

"-And who gave you those orders? A white fox?-" I asked back, he nodded, "-he is not a man to be trusted, please Rocher-san, I am not your enemy-" From his sigh, I knew I had to further convince him of the truth. It is difficult to trust the words that come from my muzzle. I am a skilled assassin with a lifetime of training in the deadly arts.

"-You don't believe me, do you? What must I do to convince you?-" I questioned him, as I surveyed his actions and found that Toki is right. Rocher-san is handsome, but a man of his status is probably married. He turned, and approached me rather slowly, but as I have said before, I am not sure I am ready for another man after Ujio's death.

"-I do worry about you, and your city Rocher-san-" I added to my question, "-Matsumoto has Imperial Army soldiers working under him, if he gains a foothold in your city, you will be powerless to stop him, those officers that work under you so faithfully, he will corrupt them like he did the police you trained in Edo-" I explained to him further.

"-Why are you telling me this?-" He asked, I expected that he a few questions of his own, "-Matsumoto owns one of the biggest industrial firms in all of Grandville, he even has plans to commission a new Kodama High Speed Steam Leviathan system, surely he is not as bad as you say he is-" I sighed back lightly, this was going to be difficult.

"-Power is a poison, Rocher-san-" I replied, but there was more to me meeting him here in the early hours of the morning. I need his help in exposing Matsumoto, "-as to why I would tell you?-" I closed my eyes briefly, and reopened them, "-before we came here, there was an incident in my home country in a human village called Ikeda-"

"-We did what we could to help, but when we arrived it was too late, the village had been burned to the ground, and it's inhabitants were all slain, witnesses said they saw us at the scene, now he wants to pin the crime on me and my friends-" I explained to him, "-furthermore I am telling you this...because I care about you-" I confessed to him.

"-But you did not commit the crime, did you?-" He asked, I shook my head with a 'no', "-something tells me that those witnesses you speak of are not very credible, I will look further into this-" I felt relieved knowing I have someone outside of my little sister, and my best friend helping us prove our innocence even if he is endangering himself.

He nodded to my words, still carrying himself as a professional. Something tells me there are things happening in his life away from the police station. He took off his hat, and came up to me and touched my cheek. I lightly quivered at his gentle touch, "-This...this cannot work between us Rocher-san, look at us...just look at us-" I said to him.

"-I see a man...and a woman-" He said softly, and from his words I felt how much he cared. This is not how most men meet women, but from our encounters on the rooftop I felt there was something between us. I did not expect an encounter quite like this, "-you know my name, you know who I am, but I still don't know your name-" He stated.

Rocher-san is a policeman, but also a gentleman, "-May I?-" He asked quietly, I nodded a 'yes'. Slowly and gently, I let him pull down my shinobi mask. He lightly gasped at the sight of my face, "-you...you are beautiful-" he complimented in a hushed tone. Slowly, his muzzle came up to mine, and under the light of the full moon, he kissed me.

I accepted his kiss. There was no reason to hold back, and I kissed him back. I came down from the rope to the street where I can look at him from a normal view. I broke away from his kiss, and looked him into his eyes, "-Kinu-" I said, finally saying my name to him. He chuckled a flirty titter as I lightly smiled back, "-Not here, Rocher-san-"

"-I know a place we can go-" He replied, and I followed him from the rooftops. He went to a place that looked like a large and very fancy inn. I met him at the window, and he led me into the room. My armor and dark clothing are designed to be taken off easily for tactical reasons. I suppose it can work the same way in love, "-are you ready?-"

He took off his coat, and approached me under the dim light of the candlelit room. I took off my shoes and socks and disarmed myself. I felt I can trust this man. I nodded, and went up to kiss him once more. He fell back on the bed as my chest pressed against his while I was kissing his neck. Rocher-san's hands were touching my naked back.

His hands traveled down my back, and he untied the side-knots of my pants. I felt the touch of silk as he took off my pants off my body. This would be an evening I would never forget. Hours went by, and I sat at the side of the bed, "-My clan would never except a love like this...because you are a foreigner-" I explained to the chief-inspector.

He nodded in understanding. I lightly sniffled to hold back a tear, "-They are all dead now, all of them, it is just me, my little sister and my best friend, we are the only ones left, Matsumoto murdered them all-" Rocher-san reached up, and wiped the tear away. I rested on his chest. His fingers lightly glided down my back, and touched my butt.

Rocher-san's touch was soft and gentle. I had to hold my giggling back because his touch was lightly tickling me, and I am a little ticklish around my butt, "-You are an amazing woman, Kinu...and very strong-" He complimented. I said thank you by going in for another kiss. This is a man I want to protect. He is a man I want at my side.

"-You can't let vengeance guide your actions, Kinu-" He said softly but sincerely, "-it will not bring them back into your life, even if you kill Matsumoto, let the court handle him...there are times where the guilt that comes with committing a crime stings more than a bullet or the cold steel of a blade-" he added, I nodded to his words of wisdom.

"-I can make no promises that I will not kill him-" I replied, by morning I was gone. I was at a crossroads now. Matsumoto and his yakuza are gaining power in Grandville. From the information I have received from Rocher-san, Tiberius Koenig is the lord of crime in Grandville. My friends and I may have to side with the old to combat the new.

In our time we have spent in Grandville and went on patrols, my friends and I have seen what Tiberius Koenig and his men can do from robbing banks to the rape attempt we stopped when we first arrived here. Something is looming over the horizon that will shake this city to the foundation. It was time to make to make ready. It was time for war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 6- Market Day **

**(Music for this Chapter: 'Hills of Connemara' by Gaelic Storm)**

Another day has passed, and still no sign of Tiberius Koenig. Until then, it was Market Day in Grandville and the open air market was buzzing with people both human and species alike trying to sell their goods during this day of the week. We have been settling down in the towers of the white church for too long. It was time to get some air.

We came out of the towers, and went down into town. At the market, we saw almost every item we can think of being sold in stalls to the people passing by. There were stalls that sold meat and vegetables. There were even stalls that sold books and fine cloth. Back in Edo, there are sections of the city that all specialized in a specific trade.

There was music playing, and stall owners calling out to the people and trying to sell their products. It reminded me of the market days we had back home in Edo, "Looks like a good time down there, onee-chan," my little sister said, being the extrovert she is. I ruffled her bandana in response. It is truly a blessing to have my sister at my side.

Breakfast consisted of something new to the three of us. It was a type of egg pie filled with mushrooms and meat that the local people around this city call a 'quiche'. If you know us by now, then you have probably figured out that we stole it. The food here in Grandville tastes nothing like the food back home, and I am stating this in a good way.

"From the way you describe him, Rocher-san sounds like a good man," said Okoi as we sat on the roof watching the people after breakfast, "I wonder about that big badger and that rat...oh look there they are," Okoi spotted the badger named LeBrock and the rat named Roderick. I had a plan to have some fun with the badger and the sharp rat.

"He got himself some new clothes too, how nice," I commented, until I saw a higonokami (traditional folding knife) peeking out of his pocket. I lightly chuckled, "we are going to play a game with the detective," Toki's eyes lit up under her mask as I explained what our plan was. We jumped into the market among the people, and I made my move.

I approached him with my stealth from behind, and stole his knife. He turned around instantly, "What? You again?!" He blasted, and I winked at him with a smile under my mask, and began the chase, "POLICE! Come back here, you silk-wearing tart!" He yelled. I ran off with his knife. Then we put in the our next part of the plan into motion.

There are a lot of people in the market, and wearing black helped us blend in. I know this detective is both smart, and relentless for his size. I knew how to outsmart him without killing him. When being chased, one rule of thumb to keep in mind is to bump into as few people as possible. That way you do not give any your position in a crowd.

I wanted make so the three of us were passing the knife between ourselves to further confuse them. This is when it is a great advantage to have a twin sister. In the chaos of the market, instead of catching me he caught Toki. He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Gotcha!" he said in triumph, but it was short-lived as Toki defended herself from him.

With a double outer block to free his hands, she did a back handspring kick which he blocked, "Not this time!" He blasted, but Toki kicked him across the face. Toki chuckled, and escaped. She passed the knife to me, and the badger the size of Osaka Castle was shooting at me. As I ran, I leaped back and threw a kunai into the barrel of his gun.

Before he could draw his second gun, I read his movements and threw a shuriken at the top of the gun barrel. When he pointed it at me, there was a shuriken stuck in the top of the barrel. He growled in annoyance, throwing his gun away and chasing after me. I took the chase to the roof while the rat climbed one of the canvas shop covers.

I swan dived off the roof into a mid-air front flip, and landed on my butt on a shop cover. The other side went up, and sent the rat flying off and into a stall selling vegetables. A few chickens expressed their annoyance of having a rat come flying down from the heavens, "I do say this is a bit much," He groaned. Now I have to deal with LeBrock.

He got up on his own power, and dusted himself off. He apologized to the stall manager for crashing into her stock of vegetables. Roderick is a very kind and polite man, but he is very smart. It would not surprise me if he is married, "Dearie me, trying to nab her is like trying to nab a ghost," He said in admiration, I nodded to him and escaped.

He unsheathed his umbrella sword. I moved to the side to dodge the blade, and made it go through the canvas. I pushed him back with a kick to make the cut bigger, "I hate you," He said as his last words as he fell through the canvas into a wagon carrying boxes of eggs below him. I passed the knife to Okoi where she leaped down to a wagon.

The badger and the rat were closing in on both sides slowly. I watched from the roof as the scene unfolded, waiting to make my move. We ninja plan everything carefully when we go on missions. From the layout of the area, like the market for example, to the strengths and weaknesses of a target. We work just like soldiers on the battlefield.

While on the run, I passed by Billie whom was buying meat from a local butcher. She lightly chuckled, "-You ladies must get in a lot of trouble-" she said with a titter. I winked at her, and ran off while the badger detective and the rat ran past the first friend we made here in Grandville, and chased after me through the crowds in the market.

I like Billie. She is a good person with a good heart. Something missing in a lot of people, especially when it comes to their attitudes towards humans. Me? I believe humans are no different than any other species that walks this earth or breathes this air. I have fought alongside them in battle, and on missions. They are very skilled warriors.

In the times before our arrival in Grandville, Okoi and I were the clan's best kunoichi. From there, Toki learned off us. Although a slow learner, Toki still rose up to our ranks. She never gave up even when the clan sensei gave up on her. Toki has a great will to fight, and is not someone you want to underestimate in battle as LeBrock found out.

Okoi was surrounded on both sides by the Himeji Castle-sized badger and the rat. She placed the knife down, feigning surrender to them, "Alright, good girl, it is nice to see someone...," As Roderick tried to put a hand on her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist, and punched the badger and kicked the rat in the stomach, "cooperate," he groaned.

Okoi turned and gave LeBrock a round punch, and kicked him off the wagon with a back handspring kick into a leg sweep, "That's it, you little minx," he growled, the rat was out, and the only thing standing between the badger, and his knife was Okoi balancing on a box on the edge of another. Every time he tried to get it, she lowered the box.

When he got it, she moved the boxes out with her feet, and crunched his arm between the two boxes. He cried in pain, and pulled his arm back. Okoi threw the knife up into the air, and I caught it. As I leaped down off the roof in a flip, there was one policeman I could not escape from, "-Alright, ladies, fun's over-" said Chief-Inspector Rocher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 7: Kyoufu ('Terror')**

After some time to explain the situation to LeBrock and his partner. While Roderick seemed convinced, it was going to take more time to convinced the badger seeing that we are who we are. Roderick looked very interested, "By Jingo, you ladies are real ninja? This is quite fascinating," He said enthusiastically though I do not understand him.

"Yes, a fascinating pain-in-the-arse," LeBrock groaned, we were disarmed and our weapons were laid out on a table. He was still covered in egg from the chase in the market. Billie-san has told me about this tall badger. In a way, he is no different from us. He knows about the pain of losing a loved one. I see a lot of my husband in him as well.

"LeBrock, that is enough out of you," Rocher-san snapped as he entered the room, "they are the newly formed Special Operations and Infiltration Unit, they are assigned the most dangerous assignments that we have on record," explained Chief-Inspector Rocher whom I have grown fond of after that evening only two days prior to this meeting.

"If you don't mind me asking, Old Girl, can you tell me more about your husband?" Roderick-san asked, with translation from Rocher-san. I nodded, and opened up the box of memories to a time not so long ago. My husband Ujio was a well-respected man on the battlefield, and outspoken when it came to tactics. He was a loving man as well.

"-My husband was a samurai of the Anaguma Clan, like us he was one of the last of his kind, fighting to keep the way of the warrior alive, as I am a shinobi, it was forbidden to love a samurai, but there are no boundaries in love. We married in secret, and on that day he was called to fight, that was the last time I ever saw him alive-" I explained.

"Her husband died at the Battle of Shiroyama, the man who killed him is setting up a Yakuza branch here in Grandville, which means Tiberius Koenig has a rival for control of the city's vast underworld," I overheard Rocher-san say to the rat and the badger in his own language explaining the situation at hand. Roderick-san pulled a small red book.

"A brave man he was," said Roderick, "my condolences to you, my dear," he was looking at a small book like he saw a clue in my story, "my sainted aunt no! That means your husband was a badger!" with translation from Rocher-san, I nodded 'yes' to him to say that was correct. I had children with Ujio-sama, but Matsumoto murdered them.

"Jules, I must insist that we solve this case ourselves, you're working with convicted murderers," The badger protested in his own language. Rocher-san shook his head, I take it that he is insisting that we work together. If Matsumoto is not stopped soon, he will take over the entire city like a Honshu forest fire and he already has a foothold.

"As I recall, you have quite a body count yourself, LeBrock, this is my city and you will abide by my orders," Rocher-san snapped, "now can you work with these ladies or not?" We finally reached an accord and put our differences aside to face a common threat. This badger is smart. He can sense the deep connection I have with Rocher-san.

They were taken too early in their lives, too early for me to nurse them as their mother. Rocher-san put a hand on my shoulder, and I placed my hand on top of his, "-Now, Kinu-san, I have been doing some work for the past few days, and it seems one of the witnesses is here in Grandville, goes by the name of Sakamoto-" He explained to me.

It was good to see that we finally had some leads to this investigation, -Do what you ladies have to do, but keep Sakamoto alive, we will need him for questioning-" Rocher-san ordered to us, we bowed to his orders and rearmed ourselves for the mission, "-He is a brown and black Akita Inu that frequently comes around Madame Riverhorse's-"

That evening, we went to work. The man called Sakamoto was walking with a soldier escort. There were guards in front, soldiers armed with shin gunto. I signaled Toki to go first. She ran across the street without the soldiers compromising her, and stabbed one of the guards in the back and out the chest in a cut, splashing blood on the walls.

The second tried to unsheathe his sword from his side, and attack from behind. She sensed him, and weaved to dodge the blade and turned around to cleanly chop off his head. Toki signaled that the coast was clear for the others to cross the street. Using one of LeBrock's business cards, I opened the door and went in with the utmost silence.

Okoi and I were ready for anything Sakamoto might have in store for us. Suddenly, there were guards, tens of them. I threw a smoke bomb to distract them and threw kunai out of my gauntlets, killing two of them. LeBrock and Roderick started shooting leaving many dead in their wake. Blood was sprayed all over the halls from blade and bullet.

Okoi and I fought back to back while Toki my little sister was fighting side by side with Rocher-san. I can feel my blade slice cleanly through the enemy's flesh and bones. Okoi spun around and slashed one across the chest, and turned to cut one soldier completely in half from the skull to the groin. It goes to show the power of Japanese steel.

When we found Sakamoto, we were too late, "-Kinu-san, I told you not to kill him-" Rocher-san scolded me, I held up my second finger to tell him that he was wrong. This Akita was already dead when we entered the building. It is as I expected. Sakamoto committed seppuku judging my the position of the body, and tanto cut across the belly.

There must have been something important that he knew that he did not want us to know, "Okoi, Toki, search the area for clues," I instructed to the others, they nodded a single nod, and searched the room amidst the forty or so dead bodies of the guards assigned to watch over him. He must have committed seppuku while the fight was going.

"Dead, damnation," said the badger. I looked around the room for anything that could help. Toki was searching around the desk, and found a folded up piece of paper with a chrysanthemum and a seven-pointed star. She showed it to me. I nodded, and gave it to Rocher-san and LeBrock, "I suppose this is not a complete dead end," He remarked.

Upon further examination of the paper, it was found that this new Kodama High Speed Steam Leviathan system is going to go much further than just to Grandville, "I say D.I., This Matsumoto fellow is rather ambitious," said Roderick-san, "yet this symbol here really grinds my gears, this certainly does not look like the Imperial Japanese seal,"

"Yes, it seems he plans to make a rail line that goes through the entire Asian continent, but you have a point there, Rodders, I have never seen that seal before," commented LeBrock. I peered under his arm at the symbol on the piece of paper, "do you mind? This is police work we are dealing with," I responded with a swift back-fist to his nose.

"LeBrock that was uncalled for, she and her friends are here to help us, now then...," Rocher-san turned to me and cleared his throat, "-Kinu-san can you tell me about this symbol?-" he asked me in Japanese. I nodded yes to him. It is a good thing I am working with him. If my friends and I were working with LeBrock this would be a dead end.

"-This is not the Emperor's Imperial Seal, this is the symbol of the old Republic of Ezo, a state fomed in Japan that was formed by members of the Tokugawa shogunate, it dissolved after only one year,-" I explained to the policemen, and Rocher-san translated it to LeBrock-san and Roderick-san so they can know what Matsumoto is planning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 8: Ladies Night (Kool &amp; The Gang)**

The attack on Sakamoto's apartment did not go as I had planned. He had committed Seppuku rather than be captured by police. That leaves many other questions on my mind. Who else might know about what Matsumoto might be planning? LeBrock the Badger seemed to be wanting to work with us, "Alright, where do we go from here?"

It had been two days since the attack on Sakamoto's flat, two days and no clues have come up. All we had to work with was a proposed railway plan to link Japan to Europe. After checking the date of the clue we had found only a few days ago, it was found that the blueprints were over a decade old. Matsumoto had been planning all of this.

"This trail may have gone cold, but there are still others," said Rocher-kun, this time we also had Billie for assistance in the case, "Billie do you know if any of Matsumoto's men have frequented Madame Riverhorse's over the passed two days?" He asked, she shook her head no, yet after a pause she seemed to have caught on to something.

"I have looked into the railway project for a few days since we met Mr. Sakamoto, or at least his corpse," LeBrock explained to Rocher-kun, "it appears he has been using both human and native Korean workers for his rail project, making them work in the frigid Russian winters of all things, it seems the lives of others mean nothing to him,"

"Well, there is a Japanese gentleman that comes around a few times a week, a bobtail...goes by the name Hidenori," explained Billie to the policemen, before I could say anything Toki seemed knew the name. In the time we have been in Grandville solving this case, I have seen Toki prove herself to be a very valuable member of my team.

"-I know him, he's Matsumoto's secretary, he's quite the perv-," said Toki recalling a small scouting mission I sent her on just last night. Something was not adding up, and I think our next clue is thousands of miles away...in Japan. Yet Toki had a point, Hidenori is his secretary so that means he might know more information than most witnesses.

"-I feel we also must investigate the crime scene in Ikeda-," I said voicing out a note to all the gathered policemen. Rocher-kun translated for the other gentlemen, and the badger seemed opposed to traveling to Japan. There is some logic behind his reasoning though, "-Something tells me there is more behind his motives-" I stated out loud.

"Matsumoto could be pulling our legs for all we know," said LeBrock, "if this one clue that we have on hand is a decade old than that means such a project is nearly complete, from what I have seen, this Matsumoto has the resources and the power to do so, this could be another bloody dead end, which will buy him time to plan god-knows-what,"

"And any evidence from the scene of the crime has probably been lost by then, I say we're in a bit of a sticky wicket," said Roderick-san, although I do not speak English, I am thinking they are on the same page as us, "I just got a brainwave, if we are to nab this skirt-chaser, then he will need something to chase, my dear," he said to Billie-san

"Leave that to me," said Billie, I could hear a calm sense of confidence in her voice as she smiled at me, Toki, and Okoi, "better yet...leave that to us," Billie-san has become the first true friend we have made in Grandville. I hope I can share a special relationship with her as a friend. I have a man that I hold in my heart in Chief-Inspector Rocher.

He has told me about his ex-wife Cherie, and her infatuation with LeBrock. I guess the man said enough was enough. People go through changes to better their lives. As a shinobi, the best thing is be prepared for any scenario. Which is why we were dressed in kimonos. Okoi wore red while Toki and I wore blue. All three had sakura blossoms.

We had to look the part, and act the part to make us look convincing. I added a light sway in my hips to my strut, even if I felt exposed since my face was uncovered and my friends and I are in disguise. Billie, on the other hand, was wearing the raciest dress I have ever seen. If she wore that in Edo, she would be arrested for indecent exposure.

We had swords hidden in the shafts of our wagasa (parasols). When we walked the streets of Grandville's Yukaku, heads turned mostly from men in admiration and women in disgust. My wooden sandals clacked against the cobblestone streets. When we arrived at the brothel, "-Alright, follow my lead, Hidenori usually comes in around ten o'clock,-"

Billie had a revolving pistol hidden in her garter. I looked to the entrance, and saw a bobtail cat in western-style dress carrying himself in what he thinks is a sophisticated manner. He seems fluent in the western language, "Well now, importing girls from the home country now? I'll take these three lovely ladies, and the badger," He requested.

Okoi and I gave him a seductive eye while Toki made a cute giggle. Hidenori removed his top hat, and bowed as customary of us Japanese, "Now, now sir, there is no need to be so formal around us...come with us...for my friends and I will treat you to your every wish and desire," Billie said further convincing the bobtail tomcat to go up the stairs.

When we entered the room, Hidenori was on the bed while we provided him with a show of sorts. We stripped ourselves slowly and seductively of our kimonos, and covered ourselves with our parasols. When our dance routine was done, we kneeled to the main attraction which was to be Billie. Her pistol was placed in the back of her garter belt.

Okoi did the honor of removing her corset to arouse Hidenori-san. That smile on his muzzle told me he was liking what he was seeing. We tied him to the bedposts to warm his blood, "-Like what you see, Hidenori-san?-" Billie purred in Japanese climbing on him, and fluffing back her hair. That was the signal to unsheathe our hidden swords.

"-Then you won't like this-" Billie said with her pistol aimed at his head, and our blades at his neck. We caught him alive for questioning. He had a tanto at his side to commit Harakiri in case he got caught, but we will not give him that honor. Toki removed the dagger from his belt, "-now that we have your attention, what is Matsumoto planning?-"

"-Beauty is a weapon in itself, as expected of the Koga-" Hidenori chuckled in admiration, "-but I am afraid you are too late, far too late to make any impact on Matsumoto-sama's dream, soon Ezo will rise again from the ashes, and no one, not even the last of the great Koga clan will be able to stop him,-" as he laughed, Billie punched him hard.

Billie's punch knocked him out cold, -Nice punch, Billie-chan,-" said Okoi with a smile, Billie smiled back. Okoi knocked on the window of Billie's chamber two times to let LeBrock, Ratzi, and Rocher-kun know that we got him for questioning. Billie put back on her dress, and my friends and I changed back into our kimonos when they arrived.

Hidenori was in his under-shirt and suspended pants when the police arrived. By then, we were somewhat presentable to our men. Billie is a one man type of woman. She has told me about LeBrock. I am starting to think he is not as rude a man as I thought he was. I received a kiss from Rocher-kun. I think that is his way of saying 'good work'

"Police! You're nicked, Sunshine!" said LeBrock kicking down the door with a pistol. He seemed relieved that there wasn't a shuriken stuck in the top of the barrel this time. I am thinking he is growing quite tired of that. Hidenori was untied from the bedposts, and taken into LeBrock and Rocher-kun's custody. We got our first big lead in the case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 9: Bound**

Once again, none of Matsumoto's henchmen helped. They all had their own planned contingencies in case they got caught. Hidenori was no help. Before we could question him, Hidenori was found dead in the holding cell. Traces on the capsule he bit down on conclude that it was filled with cyanide. Now we had a lead and another dead body.

"Dead...again, we have the railway plans, a written statement on restoring the Ezo Republic, but still no one alive for questioning, what in blue blazes could Matsumoto be planning that he has to off his own men to keep it quiet?" LeBrock asked, "I am starting to think that trip to Japan may provide us information, but we'll have to split up,"

"If we are going to go along with that plan, I suggest we look around one of Matsumoto's factories," said Rocher-kun before he switched to Japanese to talk to us,"-Kinu...Okoi...you two will accompany me, Toki stay with them and keep them company-" We bowed to our orders, and went with to the factory along the Seine River.

Rocher-kun entered through the back with a pistol while Okoi and I came down from the roof. The factory was full of machinery and crates with the symbol of the Republic of Ezo. I picked up a crowbar, and opened one of the crates. It was filled with rifles, standard military issue, "I do not take kindly to rats scurrying around in my business,"

Before we could do anything, we were surrounded by soldiers and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, There was Matsumoto, "-You are becoming a real rock in my boot, Kinu...you and your wretched kind-" he looked a Chief-Inspector Rocher and smiled a serpent's smile, "-Chief-Inspector, I thought you and I were on better terms?-"

"-You're a madman, a psychopath!-" Okoi blasted only to be punched in the cheek by Matsumoto,

"-That is fifth time I've been called 'mad' today, and I am really starting to take offense to it," Matsumoto said, seemingly annoyed,

"-What do you want, Matsumoto? What are you planning?-" Rocher-kun demanded, Matsumoto chuckled at him. How did Matsumoto know that we were going to be at the factory? Yakuza have their connections in the underground. Okoi was just waking up as we were all tied upside down over the waters of the river with weights on our ankles.

There were five soldiers with Matsumoto. One of them an officer, "I could ask the same about you, you are a police officer, are you not? It is your duty to capture criminals and bring them to justice...not fall in love with them, oh? You did not think I would find out? And with a shinobi of all things? You are indeed full of surprises, Jules Rocher,"

"Did you ever think about you wife, what would think of this seeing you now chasing Marten tail, you are pitiful," Matsumoto joked, "and your badger friend, LeBrock yes? don't worry, I've sent my men to keep him occupied," Rocher-kun's eyes widened at the thought of his wife being unprotected, "ah...you catch on quickly, a good quality,"

"Where is Cherie? Tell me!" Rocher-kun demanded,

"I am quite surprised, turns out your a tough man to predict," said Matsumoto whom was holding a leather sack in his right hand. I feared the worst of what it could be, "as was your wife...or should I say ex-wife, you can tell by the look...on her head," the white fox showed Rocher-kun the severed head of his wife, and tossed it aside carelessly.

"You see, Jules Rocher? This is the price you pay for your treachery," Matsumoto scolded, but smiled immediately afterward, "people are made to serve, the workers serve to build my railway, and Cherie served me very well in helping me find you, so what do you do when people lose their usefulness, Jules? You let them go, it is just that simple,"

"It is nothing personal, Chief-Inspector, it is just good business," Matsumoto smirked, and sighed, "and you were wondering what it is that I want? There are a lot of things I want, all of which I can afford, but what I really wanted was your service at my side, you see, my highest-ranking men are not as useful as I had hoped, but you are perfect,"

"You can go to hell," Rocher spat back, and was hit upside the head with a soldier's rifle stock. Matsumoto kneeled down and chuckled at his sharp words, and tapped the cheek that was just struck by the rifle. Rocher-kun cringed in pain. I felt terrible for him, and that neither I nor Okoi had any weapons to fight back or tools to help us escape.

"Well...if that is how you feel, then I feel there is no need to how do you westerners say 'beat around the bush?'," Matsumoto grabbed a tuft of Rocher's hair, and pulled him toward his eyes, "I will bend you, Rocher, I will bend you until you break, I will become the law of this city, a new Japan, one that will bite back at the filthy dogs that fed it,"

"-Matsumoto-dono, what should we do with them?-" asked a soldier,

"It is a real shame you will not be in attendance at the ribbon cutting ceremony tomorrow, but you can't trust anyone," Matsumoto said in a friendly nonchalant fashion, "-let them go-" right as he said that, I used a needle in my armbands to unlock the lock as the blades on my armbands would break if I tried to use them on the heavy iron chains.

We had escaped, and fought off the soldiers with ninjutsu. We did not have our weapons, but we had the punch, the strike and the kick to aid us instead. The last one was holding up the chain to Rocher-kun, "-Say goodbye to your man, Shinobi Bitch!-" He yelled and let him go into the water. Okoi attacked, and snapped his neck with ease.

I dived in after Rocher-kun, and swam down to unlock his chains and brought him up to the surface. Okoi was there to pull us out of the water. Rocher-kun put his hands on my shoulders, "-About your wife, I am sorry, it is all my fault-," I apologized. Rocher-kun shook his head 'no'. I looked up at his eyes. He looked grateful that I saved his life.

"-It is not your fault, Kinu,-" Rocher-kun assured me, he sighed a depressed sigh. We all feel pain in some way, shape, or form. Toki, Okoi, and I lost our clan to that white fox, and now Rocher-kun lost his wife. We went back to Rocher-kun's apartment to find Cherie's headless corpse with blood splashed on the wall, and kanji written in blood.

On the scene was Billie, Toki, LeBrock, and Ratzi. They were too late. The kanji was 'jigoku', "I'm sorry, Jules," said LeBrock, Rocher-kun feel to his knees. From his words, it seemed LeBrock is no stranger to this pain. This is what Matsumoto does. He breaks people. He takes away the thing they love the most so they would be too weak to fight.

I took a step to approach him but Billie stopped me, "-No...don't-," said the badger, "-let him be, give him time to mourn, but...he will need you now more than ever, Kinu,-" I took Billie-chan's advice. As everyone was leaving the crime scene, the police on duty made the chalk outline of Cherie's body, and her corpse was taken for the autopsy.

"-Leave me-," said Rocher-kun quietly but angrily, I shook my 'no', "-did you not hear me?...I said LEAVE!-" still I shook my head even as he was getting angrier. He pulled out his pistol from his holster, but still I held my ground. I did not try, and defend myself. His hand began to tremble, and he dropped his pistol on the floor and began to cry.

No one should have this happen to them. He fell to his knees, and cried in my bosom holding me tight. I put my arms around him to console his weary soul. I said to myself that I would never leave his side, and I meant every word of it. I was not going to leave him alone, and watch him suffer or hurt himself. This case became personal to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 10: Dance with the Devil**

It has been a three weeks since the death of Rocher-kun's wife. I watched the funeral from the branches of a tree. I did not want Jules to see me, it would only bring him more pain in heart. Matsumoto exposed Rocher-kun's weakness, and exploited it. Matsumoto was still gaining power in Grandville. I wonder if Tiberius Koenig has noticed it?

Nightfall came and Rocher was at the grave of his wife when everyone else had left to go home, "-I know you are there, Kinu,-" said Rocher-kun, he is getting much better at sensing me, "-there are many ways you could have stopped this, I do not blame you for her death, it won't do me any good, there are ways I could have stopped it as well-"

"-It is not your fault-," He said as I came down from the branches, and approached him. Jules closed his eyes, and sighed as he opened them. I could see in his eyes a drive, a motivation that Matsumoto triggered, "-come Kinu...we have a case to solve-," from his words, I knew Jules was going to need me and my friends now, more than ever.

He is not completely ready to move on, not after what Matsumoto did to him. Rocher-kun needs time to heal. I thought about what Billie told me, maybe she is right. Rocher-kun will need me, and that I have smooth hips and a big butt. With that in mind, I started visiting him. On some evenings, we made love and others he took me to places.

Okoi, Toki, and I went to see Billie. She is a big part of this investigation, "-You want to find Koenig? Well, I think I can help you with that-," Billie pulled out a flyer, "-here, a local big band orchestra is playing tonight at the Blue Palm, a dancehall owned by Koenig, rumor has it that he is going to be there tonight, this is a big opportunity, ladies-,"

One thing the three of us learned is how to dance, and big band jazz is one of my favorites. Ironic, yes? Billie smiled as she was taking LeBrock to the dance, "-Hmm...looks like it's time to play dress up,-" I have gotten used to wearing other clothes outside of my dark shinobi garb thanks to Billie. The badger gave me a silver tango dress.

Billie sat back in a nearby chair, crossing her legs, one over the other, and lighting herself a cigarette. I paid no mind to the fact that she smoked at her leisure. I looked at myself in a large mirror, and turned and looked at my butt. I wonder what Rocher-kun would think of me now? I am not one to question Billie's rather flashy taste in clothing.

I don't think I have ever worn anything that shows off this much of my legs, "-If I didn't have LeBrock in my life and you didn't have Rocher, I would have fallen for you, you have a nice body and a big butt,-" I giggled a womanly chuckle at Billie's compliment. Billie lightly smiled back, "-you don't honestly think you can keep all that to yourself?-"

"-I am not ashamed of my body, it is a weapon in itself you know-" I replied, having been an artist model on a few missions, "-I need for you two to stay behind, and keep watch on Matsumoto,-" I said to them. Billie styled my hair by slicking it back with gel with two hair bangs dangling in the front. If there is one thing Billie knows it is style.

"-We know you need time with Rocher-kun,-" said Toki, "-we will let you know if we find anything,-" Toki and Okoi leaped out the window to the rooftops. I was not without my own preparations. My kunai holsters were hidden under my dress. A ninja is not a ninja without her weapons. This also means I am going to have to face Tiberius Koenig.

"-That's a good thing, you should be comfortable in your own skin-" Billie said as I stood up from looking at myself in the mirror. Billie sneaked a tap at my butt. Maybe there are some things we can teach her, and some things she can teach us. We came out of the room to see our men. It warmed my heart to see Rocher-kun smile warmly at me.

"-You look absolutely stunning-" Rocher-kun said with a gentle hug and a gentle kiss. We went out on the city street to the dance club. it is not surprising that such an establishment attracts gangsters and yakuza. I stood close to him, holding his hand, "-do you see anything?-" Jules whispered into my ear as I was looking around the club.

"-I don't see any of Matsumoto's men...,-" I whispered back until I saw something in one of the booths. According to observations made by Toki and Okoi, that man is Tiberius Koenig. So Billie was right about him being in attendance. I heard the band playing my favorite song, and I smiled at Rocher-kun, "-can you dance, Rocher-kun?-"

"-Let's make this a night to remember-" Rocher-kun said as we went down to the dance floor. He maybe a police officer, but Rocher-kun is a very talented man. He is a very good dancer as well. This was my way of getting Koenig out into the open. Men cannot resist a woman who can dance. Billie and LeBrock made out to the dance floor as well.

Billie and I share a very special friendship. Back in feudal times, I would have been executed as fraternizing with a foreigner was highly illegal at the time. As I look out for my family-in-clan, I will look out for her as a trusted friend. The music was slowing down to a gentler song as Tiberius Koenig was coming toward me, "-Here he comes,-"

"Well, well, what do we have here? Do make yourself comfortable, I own the place," He said in his own language. It seems that even a notorious gangster can still be a gentleman, "may I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to me. I still have no idea what he is saying, but by his gestures I was thinking that he wanted to dance.

This was all part of the plan. I nodded to Rocher-kun to let him know. One thing I like about him is that he is understanding. Sometimes you have to do everything you can to see a mission completed. I took up his offer, and danced with Koenig-san, "I haven't seen you before, you must not be from Grandville," He said, Billie intervened to help out.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Koenig, but my friend here does not speak English...or French," Billie informed him, he nodded in understanding. Billie cleared her throat, "excuse me for a moment...-let's show this man a real good time-" no man can withstand the charms of a beautiful woman. Billie's words were the signal to go to the next phase of our plan.

"Come with us, for the evening is still young, no?" Billie said in a sultry tone. Koenig-san led us out of the Blue Palm. I wanted to punch out all those sharp teeth as I felt his hand snake down to my butt as he led us out of the club. That part of me is for Rocher-kun. I built up my courage for the next phase. Only Rocher-kun has seen me naked.

Billie and I were in the changing room of her quarters at Madame Riverhorse's, and Billie further explained the plan, "-All we have to do is expose ourselves to him, and climb on him to arouse him, you don't have to do anything else, our men are behind the door-" Billie said putting a gentle hand on my cheek as a friend would, "-you can do this-"

"-Alright-" I said with a nod. I was dressed in a black robe with a golden phoenix on the back. Billie had on a dark blue robe with golden peonies. My shoulders seemed to be the only thing holding this robe up on my body. The same went for Billie. As we approached the bed, Billie turned and looked me in the eye. I have to put all my trust in her.

Her forehead touched mine, and her hands went from my shoulders and snaked down touching over my chest. I lightly shivered a stuttered breath when her hands graced over my breasts. She turned to Tiberius a smiled a flirty smile, "Only the finest for you," She said quietly and seductively as she disrobed me gently, and did the same to her.

Billie touched me from behind, and was kissing my neck while her gentle hands touched and explored my body in front of Grandville's infamous gangster, "Look at you," Billie said in a hush tone on her knees behind me, "so curvaceous...so toned...so smooth," Billie said placing a kiss on my butt, and moving her kiss up my back as she stood up.

Tiberius was handcuffed to the posts, we preceded to the next part, "I bet you want a piece of this? Or perhaps...both of us," Billie said as we climbed onto the bed, "well...," and then we struck. I pulled out my sword from behind a pillow, and Billie had her revolver as well, "that's not happening," I had the blade of my sword at his jugular.

Rocher-kun entered the room with LeBrock behind him. It seems the men took care of the guards. The last thing we need is LeBrock kicking down the door. We left Tiberius somewhat presentable to the police with his shirt and zipper undone, "Now that we have your attention, Tiberius Koenig, my colleague and I have some questions for you,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 11: Shaking a Sinner's Hand**

Billie and I have done something no policeman has ever done in Grandville, capture Tiberius Koenig. He struggled with his binds as his wrists were tied behind his back and his ankles tied to the chair, "What the hell do you want with me? I demand an explanation for this!" he blasted in a fit of Tyrannosaurus rage. Rocher-kun turned on a light.

"You will demand nothing, Koenig, I could have you sent to the guillotine for murder, extortion, and nearly every crime that we have on record you have committed, alas you may prove useful for us," Rocher explained pacing back and forth slowly with pipe in hand, "now as you may know, a boss named Matsumoto is gaining power in Grandville,"

"What's it to you?" Tiberius spat, still struggling in his binds,

"Well, now that you say that, I would say this is a matter of...balance," He replied, "you have a rival, an outsider gaining more and more power with each passing moment and he is encroaching on your territory, tell me, how well can your gangsters fair against an army of trained soldiers? It is really not much of a contest if you ask me,"

"You asked me what I want out of you, I don't want anything out of you, Tiberius, but I am giving you a chance at a small speck of redemption," Rocher-kun stated, his cheeky attitude was starting to annoy Tiberius, "Matsumoto will soon become the ruling boss in Grandville, but his vision stretches much further out than yours, Koenig,"

LeBrock interrupted, "Jules, this is stupid, you can't-,"

"Shut up, Archie," Rocher-kun snapped. I kept my composure with my arms crossed. I was back in my uniform, and watching for any chance Tiberius might pull a stunt and try to escape. No one escapes from a ninja, "so you have two choices, Koenig, you can help us by providing us with information, or your head will roll in a wicker basket,"

"And I suppose this is where I spill my guts?" Tiberius smirked, "I know about what happened to you, Jules, and what happened to your wife, it is a shame, but how can you carry yourself knowing you are responsible for her death? All because you wanted that tanuki's tail," I lightly growled, and gave Tiberius a hard round punch as a warning.

"Well look at that, your new bitch can hit," He said with a bloody smile, and looking down the barrel of Rocher-kun's pistol,

"That is enough out of you, Koenig," Jules said. I was not insulted by Koenig-san's words, "so what say you, you can help us and retake your place as the ruler of the criminal underworld in Grandville, or you can try and convince a steel blade to not chop off your head, what's it going to be Tiberius?" Rocher-kun asked him, with a hand on his hip,

"Humph, you bring up an interesting proposition, Detective-Inspector Rocher, my question to you is do you really want to go through with this?" Tiberius asked, Rocher-kun cocked back the hammer on his pistol still aimed at his head, "I'll take that as a probable yes, for the sake of your wife, but as the wise folk say the enemy of my enemy is-,"

"We are not friends, our interests align...temporarily," Rocher-kun pulled back his pistol, and put it back in the holster, "take him back to his holding cell," he ordered to two of his men, and they did as they were ordered, "we are done here...for now," He said to LeBrock, Billie-chan, and Ratzi before making his leave from the interrogation room.

I followed him, and appeared at his side, "-What do you think, Kinu?-" Jules said switching to Japanese.

"-You executed that well, Rocher-kun," I replied, "-had I been in the same position as you, I would have done the same, you picked the lesser of the two evils, one wants to gain power back in the underworld, the other wants to turn Europe into a new Feudal Japan ruled by the Republic of Ezo, I'm not about to stand by and watch that happen-,"

"-Neither of us are-" said Toki coming down from the ceiling with Okoi after coming back from an evening patrol, "oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" She asked, I shook my head 'no'. Toki then gave her report from her patrol, "-nothing in the city, we did manage to interrogate a few of Koenig's men, none of them would cooperate-"

"-Of course not-," Rocher-kun said with a hint of rudeness, "-sorry ladies forgive me for my rudeness, it has been a long night-" one should not have stones on their back if they cannot carry the load. We were all now staying in Rocher-kun's residence. He is turning himself into a target for Matsumoto's men. We have to be there to protect him.

"-Are you going to see to him?-" Okoi asked,

I nodded, "-You two get some rest, you need your energy-," I said to my friends and comrades.

"-He loves you because you are his healer, Onee-chan, I would not let him slip away-" said Toki, and the two of them went to their rooms to rest. I was left alone to tend to Rocher-kun. I entered his room to see sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked at me, and looked away. This was the room where police found the headless body of his wife.

"-The autopsy reports say she was raped repeatedly and murdered,-" Rocher-kun said to me, "-and I wasn't there to stop it, I could not save her-" I reached out to touch his shoulder only to have him move it away, "-tell me, what must a man do? Now that he lost everything?" He asked, turning his eyes to me. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"-Revenge will not bring her back, Rocher-kun-," I said quietly to him, "-nor will it heal the wounds in your soul-"

"-And what do you know?-" He snapped, and turned away,

"-More than you may perceive-," I replied, not offended by his behavior toward me, "-rest now-," I said and left him. I had other plans in store for him. I just needed to wait for him to fall asleep. No, I am not going to kill him. As I was leaving for the door, Rocher-kun stopped me. I turned to look at him just as I was about to leave the bedroom.

"-Kinu-san wait-" He ordered, "-when I first met you, I regarded you as nothing but a criminal, now that I am getting to know you and your friends, I wondered what was it that Cherie saw in LeBrock that she did not see in me? What was I doing wrong?-" he asked me. I looked at him from the door. He still blames himself for what happened.

"-Good night, Jules,-" I said and left the room, but still needed to be there for him. It took a few hours for Rocher-kun to fall asleep. Then I made my move. I entered the room in the darkness in silence, and looked over his sleeping form on the bed. I took off my jika-tabi (outdoor shoes), and slowly took off my clothes starting with my mask.

I loved back the sheets, and joined him in bed. He gasped lightly as my breasts pressed against his back, "-Shh...relax,-" I said to him

He will not be able to stop Boss Matsumoto alone, nor can his men. He is going to need all the help he can get, even if it comes from the most unlikely of sources. Jules turned to face me, and touched my cheek, and gently stroked my short hair. He smiled a sweet and loving smile, "-Don't ever leave me,-" He said stroking my cheek softly.

I looked into his eyes, and kissed him deeply and lovingly. He turned over so he was on top of me, and flung the bed sheets aside. He went down to his my lips, and I rolled over so I was on top of him. His hands explored my body, and gently grabbed at my butt as I was kissing his neck. The rest of the night, I feel, is best left to my memories.


	12. Chapter 12

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 12: Seeds of Chaos**

As I woke up that morning, I knew of the inevitable. This city, Grandville it is called, must prepare for war. If this means siding with the most notorious gangster in order to keep the balance of power in check then so be it. Rocher-kun's heart has yet to be fully healed. The scars of seeing firsthand a taste of Matsumoto's cruelty will run deep.

"-Good morning,-" Rocher-kun said softly and sweetly as he kissed my cheek. I was laying on my chest beside him, and I felt his gentle hand stroke my butt. I lightly smiled, and kissed him back. I lightly sighed, and turned away knowing he still missed his wife. There was something else that I knew was coming, "-what's wrong?-" he asked me.

"-I wish this was a good morning, but war is coming-," I said to him, sitting at the edge of the bed, and putting back on my uniform, "-I heard you spoke with the army about this matter-," Rocher-kun nodded, but looked disappointed at the same time. Something told me that the army would not listen to him even if he is the police commissioner.

"-Those idiots won't listen to me, they are convinced that an attack by land from Japan to Grandville would be impossible, that's exactly what Matsumoto wants them to think-," Rocher-kun replied, "-first Grandville, then France, then all of Western Europe, and soon the whole continent will be under his control, what can we do?-" he asked,

"-Make a stand, Rocher-kun...make a stand and fight-," I said putting a hand on his shoulder, "-As I recall, there was a time in your country's history where your ancestors fought a war that lasted over 100 years, you are at a time now where you can make them proud,-" As I placed my sword behind my back, I gave him a kiss, "-be strong-,"

"-For you,-" He whispered to my lips,

"-For your country-," I said as my parting words, and leaped out the window to meet up with the others for breakfast. That cooked beef with those fried potatoes has become one of my favorite foods now, "-now then ladies, the ribbon cutting railroad ceremony is tomorrow, and I've heard from Rocher-kun the army will not be sending us any aid,-"

"-Matsumoto would want to attack the city when it's at it's most vulnerable,-" said Toki

"-I know, Rocher-kun figured that out as well,-" I replied sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower with my comrades, "-Matsumoto will not stop until this entire continent is under the banner of the Republic,-" the problem was that we do not know when he plans to make his move, "Okoi come with me, we will talk to LeBrock, Toki watch over Ratzi-,"

"-Hai, onee-chan,-" said Toki as she dived off and headed north. Okoi, and I headed south. I know you are wondering, how can ninja leap off heights without breaking all our bones? The secret is focusing 'chi' to that part of the body. It is easy for shinobi. However if LeBrock tried it, the police will have to scrape him off the pavement with a stick.

That is why we can leap from rooftop to rooftop so efficiently without making a sound. We found LeBrock walking in the park with Billie. There did not seem to be anyone else around in the early morning, so it was safe to come out and meet them. My foot landed on the tip of his umbrella when he spun it up, "-Good morning, Detective-Inspector,-"

I leaped off LeBrock's umbrella with a tuck, and landed on my feet. Okoi landed on his shoulders, and did the same technique"-Good morning, Kinu, and good morning Okoi-," said Billie greeting us both with shoulder hugs and small kisses on our cheeks, "-I am glad you ladies came by this morning, I believe LeBrock has something to tell you-,"

"First off, I hate the lot of you," LeBrock stated, and got an elbow in the arm from Billie. LeBrock cleared is throat, "as I suspect you may already know, the ribbon cutting ceremony is tomorrow, and I am starting to think there is some kind of significance behind the ribbon cutting, something he doesn't want the public to know about," he said.

Through Billie's translation, we were able to understand him, "-You know what the wise folk say, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'-," said Okoi, "-you best think about that-," with that, we said our goodbyes to Billie and LeBrock, and headed on our way, "-I think LeBrock is onto something, remember the plans we found?-" she asked,

"-Yes, and I think you maybe right, those railroad plans are not just a way to link Japan to Western Europe, put with that the fact we found Arisaka rifles in a storage facility at the port, this is not a link between Japan and Western Europe, but the plans for an invasion-," I concluded, "-and the French Army think this is all impossible-," I added.

"-I believe we should go to an army base or camp, they might have some clues there, I think there maybe something linking the plans they were given and the plans we found at Sakamoto's apartment,-" Okoi replied, I nodded in agreement, "-we need to find either Rocher-san or Roderick-san, they might know where to find one,-" she added

"An army base, why would you want to search there of all places?" Roderick asked,

"I get it, Matsumoto would want foreign dignitaries to attend the ribbon cutting ceremony, that includes the military," said Rocher-kun, "which means that army generals could have been given the same plans that we found on Sakamoto's desk, but that would be much too simple, Matsumoto must be doing something to cover up his tracks,"

"So what's the plan then, standard snatch n' grab?" asked LeBrock

"There are several military bases in and around Paris, Fort de Montrouge, Fort de Bicêtre, Fort de l'Est, and Fort de Nogent, we will split up and search the forts, we only need one copy of the rail plans," instructed Rocher-kun with translation from Billie. That night, Okoi and I leaped over the fence and under the noses of the stationed night guards.

It took us some time, but we found the general's office and searched it. We did not find any plans, but we found an invitation with the plans on them and something else, "-Just as I suspected,-" I said quietly and looked at Okoi. The invitation has the Imperial Japanese Seal on it. This means that Matsumoto's plan is much bigger than I thought it is.

We leaped out the window, and headed to the other side of the river. From a rooftop, Okoi lit a flare to let the others know we found it. We met back at the station that night, and I explained to the others what I had found, "-This is the Crest of the Emperor of Japan-," I explained, and placed it alongside the old railroad plans. They were all in awe.

"These are not just plans for an invasion of the continent, these are plans for a full-scale war," said LeBrock, "the French are going to blame the Japanese for invading Europe and use the railway to ferry troops to invade Japan, which will draw away the threat of the French Army and Navy, then again how many dignitaries will be at the ceremony?"

"I am not sure, the next phase is to figure out what he is planning with the dignitaries," said Rocher-kun, and gave me a kiss on the black cloth mask that covered my lips, "-well done, ladies, well done-," He said to us. As we left the station that night, I know now as the others know that as soon as Matsumoto cuts the ribbon, the war will begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 13: Yoroi (Armor)**

Today was the day of the ribbon cutting ceremony. The only thing we can do now is stop the war before Matsumoto can put troops on the ground. It was time to prepare, but LeBrock seemed to have something to say to us as he cleared his throat, "This is the day, you ladies best prepare for the worst," said the badger as we sharpened our blades.

"Well, we've seen you lovelies in the field, now let's bring down Matsumoto," said Ratzi-san with Billie translating for us. The detectives prepared their guns while we had our traditional weapons. We were going to use everything we have: kunai, various forms of shuriken, and especially out swords. We will stop this fox by any means necessary.

A simple black silk mask hid the bottom half of our faces. We were ready for Matsumoto and his troops, "-You have your orders, scout the area around Pont Alexandre III, we will follow behind you shortly-," We leaped out the windows, and into the trees in our traditional uniforms. To think that a nice warm evening would be the beginning of a war.

"What a lovely bridge," said Toki,

"Honestly, it's quite gaudy," said Okoi,

"We have a mission ladies, let's focus and get moving," I reminded them, and saw what looked like a venue being set up. I noticed the new armor made less noise than our silk uniforms. According to Rocher-kun and LeBrock-san, this was where the dignitaries are supposed to meet. That means high ranking officials and military will be present.

There were a few guards present around the venue. This was not just a display of ingenuity, but also military prowess. I was surprised at the military technology they had on display, _'These are Type 3 Chi-Nu tanks, there is no way the French Army is going to stand up to this_,' I thought landing on top of the tank's turret without making a sound.

I signaled for Okoi and Toki to com once the coast was clear. A guard almost gave my position away, but I leaped away just in time. Toki and Okoi sneaked behind him with the utmost silence just like we are trained. I signaled them to go left and right while I went up toward the roof. As we left, one of the guards, but we were long gone by then.

We met on the roof of a building near a street corner on the other side of the river, "I can't find Rocher-kun or LeBrock-san anywhere, no sign of Ratzi-kun either," said Okoi, "I am starting to worry, let's go find Billie-chan, she might know where they are," Okoi had a good point, if we can find Billie we will find where the detectives have run off to.

By nightfall, we found her, "-Kinu, thank god you ladies are alright-," said Billie in distress, something that does not happen often,

"-What's wrong. Billie-chan?-" asked Toki,

"-Matsumoto captured LeBrock, Rocher, and Ratzi, I was lucky to get out with the guards shooting at me, they're in a storage garage on the other side of the river,-" Billie explained, knowing her she probably killed one or two. We had no time to waste. We leaped up to the rooftops, and down to the storage areas where we listened for them.

There were two guards, a Shiba-Inu and a cat, outside the storage area armed with Arisaka rifles. Okoi and I sneaked out of the shadows, and covered their mouths and snapped their necks. I signaled to Billie to keep her head down. She nodded to me with a signal nod. Billie was armed with a pistol, and an automatic rifle for this mission.

"Well now gentlemen, the rocks in my boots, you will get to see firsthand the beginning of the end, the fall of your country," said Matsumoto, I looked from the top window at the three men chained to an anchor above the river, "and from the ashes will arise a new order, and it all starts tonight, oh the anticipation, can't you just feel it?" he asked.

"You're loony, you know that?" LeBrock said sarcastically only to earn a rifle stock in the chin,

"I prefer to use the word ambitious, although I am not the most patient if I do say so myself, so I brought something to work this operation go by quicker and smoother," Matsumoto uncovered a tarp to reveal a weapon I have never seen before, "this is the Type 98 machine gun, this is my way of ushering in a new era in the history or Japan."

"So that's why you invited all those dignitaries?" Rocher-kun growled. Matsumoto chuckled,

"You invited all those dignitaries of the continent's superpowers just to pump their guts full of lead?" LeBrock said,

"I never was very good at sharing in my youth, well as you westerners say, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs," said Matsumoto, "honestly, I was hoping you would catch on much quicker my friend, you seem to be losing your edge, look at yourself, you lost your wife, you are losing yourself, and now you will lose...your city,"

"You have your men," said Rocher-kun, "but I have something better," at that moment, I crashed through the glass window in the roof with Okoi and Toki, "you see, you're not the only one who planned for this," Matsumoto did not looked surprised. His guards attacked. I parried away his bayonet, and slit a guard's throat cleanly with my sword.

"-New uniforms, but the same old technique, this is why there are no more ninja in Japan-," Matsumoto said, and gestured for one of his officers, "-the war will start at midnight-," he said, and the officer saluted, putting ammunition into the machine gun which was aimed at the dignitaries venue across the river, "-guards, dispose of them,-"

"Hai, Matsumoto-sama," He saluted, and we were soon surrounded by thirty soldiers armed with rifles and shin-gunto. We gave Billie the signal from the window. To the surprise of the soldiers, she kicked down the door and started firing off her automatic rifle. Soldiers fell like tall grass to a scythe. Blood splattered everywhere in her wake.

Toki threw down a smoke bomb, and broke a black egg filled with powdered glass and blew it in the eyes of the soldiers attacking her and Okoi. They screamed in pain only to be silenced by her sword and shuriken. The clock had struck midnight in the wake of the chaos. An officer made it to the machine gun, and started shooting at the venue.

"-Kinu-chan, Billie-chan, get the men down, we'll handle the guards-," Toki cried out, blocking away a soldier's bayonet and chopping off his head,

I looked at Billie and we nodded in unison. I threw a kunai to break the lock holding the anchor. The three detectives fell into the waters below. Billie and I dived in after them while dodging the machine gun that was shooting at us, and swam down to unchain them from the anchor. We came up to find Okoi and Toki were being overrun by guards.

The number of guards seemed endless. Now that LeBrock, Ratzi and Rocher were unchained, they could unleash the fury of their guns, "We have to find Matsumoto, unless you prefer to be forced to learn Japanese," said LeBrock. When we came out of the wooden storage garage, the streets were in panic and there were Ezo soldiers everywhere.

I was relieved to see there were no bodies of any dead dignitaries, but there were dead French police officers and soldiers whom fought bravely against a machine gun. Their ancestors will greet them with open arms in heaven. We had to find Matsumoto. If you cut off the head of the serpent, the body will die. That means Matsumoto has to die.

Rocher-kun ran alongside me, and bumped into a police officer whom was armed with a sword, "Excuse me, I'll need to borrow your sword," said Rocher to the shock of the policeman. The officer gave up his sword as Rocher is the police commissioner after all. He strapped the sword to his belt, "-please understand, this is something I must do-"


	14. Chapter 14

**Grandville: Le Dragon Rouge**

**Chapter 14: Symphony of Death**

Rules are meant to be broken. I let him go, and then leaped up to the streetlights and up to the roof. I ran on top of the rooftops of Grandville with the 'ninja run'. I met back up with Toki and Okoi on one of the city bridges. Bombs were falling from the sky like rain, and tanks were moving through the streets in front of the advancing Ezo soldiers.

There was panic everywhere in the city. People were being shot in the back as they fled or being trampled. I saw a little boy lost in the chaos, and crying out to his mother, "Ladies meet me at the cathedral, now go, NOW!" I ordered as I saw a soldier looking the kill the child. Toki and Okoi bowed, and went off leaping away to the right and left.

Too many of my clan were killed by the gun. I am not going to stand by, and watch it happen again to an innocent child. I ran as fast as I could, but two soldiers spotted me. I leaped on top of his shoulders to divert the bullet from killing the innocent child. I blocked away their bayonets, and slashed one across the face and other across the neck.

I turned, and leaped off his shoulders in a front tuck and cut him and his rifle in half from the crown of his head to the groin. I slashed the blood off my sword, and put it back in my sheath behind my back. I led the child from the chaos while the bombs still rained from the sky, and French machine guns were firing back at the Ezo 'Hiryu' Airships.

"はやく, はやく! (Hurry, hurry!)" I said trying to be both gentle and commanding to the little boy while holding his hand, and leading him to a nearby alley. I smiled under my mask, and bowed to him to apologize for covering him in blood. I leaped away, and went to find Rocher-kun. I looked back to see the child was reunited with his mother.

The French Army was having trouble engaging the enemy with all the fleeing people. With the assistance of Ratzi-san, they quickly found out that their 7.5cm cannons can destroy tanks. I leaped off the turret of a Type 3 tank, and headed to the cathedral. I kept the shadows, and in my utmost silence as I saw Matsumoto and Rocher-kun.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Matsumoto at the top of the cathedral, "the fire...the screams...the terror, the seeds of an empire are planted in flames, that is how it is in history, figures of the past had their time, the future belongs to me," He smiled, and drew his katana, "so much to do, and so little time, once Grandville falls, then I will have more,"

"You're the only thing that stands in my way, you know Jules, and to think I had so much faith in you, well...misplaced faith as it would seem to be, we don't have to do this, I am going to give you one last chance to join me, you can be my arm of the law as you are the law in Grandville," Matsumoto proposed to him. He glared at him intensely.

Rocher-kun unsheathed his sword, "You have turned my city in a hellhole, the only thing that will help me find peace is to watch you burn in it," Rocher-kun growled. Her had lost so much leading up to this moment. He had lost his wife, and now he was on the verge of losing his city and the country he serves to Matsumoto and the Ezo Republic.

The white fox smiled a serpent's grin seeing Rocher-kun ready his sword. It was his sword that started this entire endeavor from the slaughter of my clan to the murder of his wife, "You will soon find I am more than just handy with a gun, Matsumoto, now then...en garde," stated Rocher-kun with a ready sword, and his other hand behind his back.

"Let us dance," Matsumoto smirked, and attacked. The battle for the city had begun. I heard LeBrock and Billie coming up the spiral stairs. I gestured with my hand for them to stop. This was Rocher-kun's fight. Toki and Okoi were assisting Ratzi and the French regulars in making a stand in the streets a few blocks from the city's main cathedral.

Matsumoto parried and blocked every thrust and stab that Rocher-kun was attacking him with. Matsumoto had a constant light smile on his face, "You are surprisingly skilled with a blade, Jules, but...," Matsumoto found an opening, and parried away his sword, and slashed him across the arm, "I am just that little bit...better," Matsumoto stated.

Rocher-kun held back the bleeding wound on his arm, cringing I pain. Matsumoto attacked again, and this time Rocher-kun was gaining an upper hand as he found an opening on Matsumoto which he quickly closed on him, and slashed at his stomach making another wound on him. Rocher-kun fell to the ground away from his sword,

"Well, Jules Rocher, the rock in my boot, it is about time I removed you," it was then that I came out of the shadows, and made my move to the shock of Rocher-kun, "how unexpected," I blocked the blade with my body, "I knew you were there the entire time, I did not think you would do something so foolish, a good ninja should know better,"

If you love somebody with everything you have, you would give everything you have to defend them. I would willingly do so to see Rocher-kun live, "KINU NO!" Rocher-kun cried, Matsumoto's blade pierced me from the back and out my stomach. As the blade came out of my flesh, I fell down on my knees and fell into Rocher-kun's waiting arms,

"why would you do this? I told you not to get in the away, why won't you listen to me?!" He belted. I saw tears welling in his eyes as I reached up to touch his cheek.

"-You have your honor again...let me rest with mine-," I said looking into his eyes, "because I love you," I said for the first time in English to his awe. There is a saying the samurai have 'go into battle thinking you will die and you willing surely live, go into battle thinking you will live and you will surely die'. It does not matter to me anymore.

"LEBROCK!" Rocher-kun called out, and he and Billie came to my aide, "tend to her wounds, I don't think it is fatal," he ordered, and LeBrock was bandaging up my wounds. I did not want to give in. I wanted to be there for Rocher-kun. He was now fighting the white fox that murdered his wife. I do not want to see the man I love suffer even more.

"Oh? Struck the right nerve did I?" said Matsumoto with that ever present grin, "maybe now you can give me proper contest,"

Rocher-kun growled, and attacked while I was in the care of Billie. The fates have told me to live, and I dare not turn against their time around, Rocher-kun had gained an upper hand, and parried away his katana to my surprise. Now it was up to Rocher-kun. I could let him go and let his police handle arresting him, or finish him off.

Matsumoto smiled, "If you kill me, I will die with not a single regret in my heart and mind, in everything I do, I do willingly for a New Japan," He said.

"You killed my wife," Rocher-kun said lightly kicking Matsumoto's katana off the ledge to the streets below as I was walking towards Matsumoto with the tip of his blade pointed at his neck, "you hurt the one I hold dearest to my heart!" I could see the look in Matsumoto's eyes. He showed no fear of death. Matsumoto was ready to die.

Rocher-kun had him backed up against the ledge of the high cathedral, "and you threatened my city and the country that I serve, there is no jail that is going to hold you," with that, Rocher-kun stabbed Matsumoto in the heart. I watched as he fell to the flaming streets below. a few Ezo soldiers were there to retrieve the body as all was lost.

When Matsumoto died, his dream of conquering Europe died with him. The French regulars captured the Ezo soldiers still alive from the fighting in the streets. I was relieved to see Toki and Okoi were still alive, not unscathed but still alive, "It is done, Rocher-kun, now it is time to rebuild," I told him as I stood up with ease by my own strength.

LeBrock's ears perked up hearing my voice, "What? You speak English? Why didn't you tell me?" LeBrock asked, seemingly demanding an answer from me. I lightly smiled under my silk black mask. I suppose Toki is right about LeBrock, he does have a slight silly side to him. He can be difficult at times, but LeBrock is a good man none the less.

"You never asked," I said with a wink. The firemen were coming out to put out the fires as the sun rose off in the distance. I turned to Rocher-kun, and he put his gentle hands on my shoulders. His eyes softened as did his smile. He gently pulled down my mask. I disobeyed a direct order from him. Like I said, rules are meant to be broken.

"I apologize for disobeying you," I said, he shook his head as if to tell me that it did not matter anymore. At sunrise, we shared a kiss and looked out at the damage to the city. I could feel all his love, and emotion in his kiss. He was ready to move on with his life. I smiled, and closed my eyes, "there is still much work that needs to be done,"


End file.
